The invention relates to a vehicle roof with a cover for alternatively closing or at least partially opening a roof opening, with a sliding inside roof headliner for alternatively closing or at least partially opening a framed opening lying under the roof opening, with drip moldings running in the lengthwise vehicle direction under both sides of the roof opening, with longitudinally extending cover guide mechanisms extending along the drip moldings and along which the cover is guided to be displaced by an adjustment device in the longitudinal vehicle direction, and with a water catching device that is located under the rear edge of the roof opening, at least when the cover is in its forwardmost position, and that, optionally catches water coming in there and diverts it into the lateral drip moldings.
In a known vehicle roof of this type (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,416 and 4,320,921), a gutter is provided as a water catching device that is connected by rods to the cover to accompany the cover in its sliding movements. The gutter is located above the sliding inside roof headliner, which can be slid independently of the cover. In the closed cover position, the drip molding engages under the edge gap between the rear edge of the cover and the rear edge of the roof opening. If the cover is pushed rearward, the drip molding also moves rearward.